


This Might Be the Best Idea Ever (...or the Worst)

by fandomfix, frapandfurious



Series: you'll make your real friends and set yourselves apart [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Awesome Phasma, Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship, Ficlet, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7153112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfix/pseuds/fandomfix, https://archiveofourown.org/users/frapandfurious/pseuds/frapandfurious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Phasma wanted was to write her assignment in the library. Unfortunately, she made the mistake of sitting at a table with Kylo Ren. Hogwarts AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Might Be the Best Idea Ever (...or the Worst)

**Author's Note:**

> hiya! This is my first fic in this fandom, so I apologize in advance if they seem a bit off. However, this is also a Hogwarts AU, so I mean...that right there changes things a bit doesn't it? In any case, I hope you will be gentle.
> 
> Also so i just noticed this is my 25th fic so yay milestone I guess?
> 
> ETA: as of 6-26-16 this has been edited slightly, to make it flow more smoothly with the direction the rest of the series is going in. The changes are mild, but it changes around the time a year a bit so just be aware <3

Every professor seemed to have assigned more homework and exams than one normally saw this early in the school year. Of course that meant everyone was studying feverishly in the library, as if a night or two of cramming would make up for years of neglecting their studies. Phasma would have liked to avoid the whole mess.

Unfortunately, she had to turn in her Defense Against the Dark Arts assignment tomorrow morning and this was the first time she’d been able to work on it. So here she was, searching the room for a spot to sit. She’d never thought of the library as small, but now it seemed like her dormitory would barely fit. There were people _everywhere_.

 _‘This is why you’d be better off in the common room’_ a voice in her head said. That voice sounded suspiciously like Hux, so Phasma had no issues blocking it out. She loved her friend— _not that she’d ever tell him that—_ but he always criticized her work ethic, even though it rivaled his own. Therefore, she didn’t take any of his opinions into account on the subject.

She finally saw an empty chair and rushed for it before any of the other slackers could beat her to it. She only looked up to see whom she was sharing the table with after she’d already sat down.

It was bloody Kylo Ren.

She’d always been aware of who Ren was. It was difficult not to know him. They shared many of the same classes and unlike _some_ people, Phasma was always aware of everyone with whom she shared space. It was always essential to know who your potential enemies and allies were going to be.

But Ren was the most paradoxical Gryffindor she’d ever met.

She'd never seen another child so apathetic about joining that house. In the years since her sorting, she’d seen children cheer for ending up there or even burst into tears on very rare occasions.

But not Ren.

He’d simply lifted the hat off his head, set it onto the stool, and then walked out of the Great Hall.

That was the last time she’d ever seen him act calmly about any given situation.

(And honestly, she still doesn’t know if he was calm in that instance. She heard rumors afterward that one of the ghosts found him in an empty corridor, screaming and pulling at his long, curly hair. But that was all hearsay)

Ren’s mood swings were legendary, and it looked like he was on the verge of another one. He was ripping at his hair and clenching his quill between his teeth, looking on the verge of an aneurysm.

She watched him fling his quill into a bookcase across from them and begin to stand up. This was when she decided to speak.

“Don’t you dare.”

He paused, halfway out of his seat and already looking like he was about to fling his books in the same direction his quill had gone.

“Pardon me?” He said, looking up as if he’d only just realized he wasn’t alone at the table anymore. Phasma might have felt insulted if she weren’t already experiencing the first twinges of annoyance.

“I came here because the imbeciles in my common room thought that planning some idiotic party was more important than the work they should all be doing. I will not have you throwing a tantrum when I’ve finally found a place to work on my Defense assignment.”

Ren had stopped moving. He was still half out of his seat, still breathing heavily. However, he wasn’t preparing to fling the chair and the contents of his bag all over the place, so Phasma had no problems continuing.

“What is the issue anyway? You usually seem to have a relatively easy time in classes.”

They studied each other for a moment, both wondering what her angle was. They’d never been friends. Until this moment, they could have counted the number of times they had a conversation on one hand.

He slumped back into his chair, flinging the book away from him. It slid close enough for her to realize it was in fact the book she had just begun to pull out of her own bag when he’d started throwing things.

“It’s that bloody assignment.  I'll never pass this class anyway, and I don’t understand what the purpose of this assignment even was. I might as well not even bother.”

Phasma looked at the bit of parchment she could see in front of her. She would give him this much, he had made at least an attempt at writing something. But, about 6 inches down it devolved into a rant of “ _furthermore, this class is a load of bollox and I’d much rather be learning how to defend myself by actually learning Unforgivables, instead of trying to defend against them with lesser methods and in addition…”_

She raised her eyebrow, amused despite herself. Still, she saw him slumping even further into himself and knew that a patented Kylo Ren sulk was coming if she didn’t open her mouth soon.

“Honestly, this isn’t that far off from what we were meant to be writing about. If you change the language around a bit, you could probably work with what you’ve already written. Perhaps take out the parts about the professor being a hack though.”

Ren looked at her in surprise. She hoped he wasn’t about to make a big deal out of her helping him. The last thing she wanted was for people to start thinking she was _approachable._

“Even if it’s true?” he said, the amusement clear in his voice.

It was her turn to look at him in surprise, though she was much better at hiding it then he was.

Her lips quirked slightly. “We must learn to conceal the truth, Kylo Ren. After all, we can’t reveal all our cards at the same time. Takes away the mystery.” She glanced down at the parchment before meeting his eyes once more. “Besides, you’ve never struck me as a quitter.”

Ren laughed, loudly and openly. Several students looked over in astonishment, but Ren and Phasma were too busy watching each other.

She made a decision. One that would definitely affect her life, but one that she would actually never regret.

Although Hux would regret it many times in the coming months.

“How about this, Ren. I’ll help you make this into something worth turning in, and in exchange you come to dueling club next week and fight me.”

The smile didn’t leave his face. If anything, it got wider.

“I’d love to get my arse kicked by you, Phasma. But what about your assignment? Will you have time?”

She waved her hand. “If you hush long enough, I could get it done in about half an hour. I just needed the _quiet_ Ren, not the time.”

Another small chuckle left his mouth, but he nodded and pulled out his Arthimancy text, settling in to read.

She smiled softly—glancing around to make sure no one caught it—and pulled out her parchment.

**Author's Note:**

> This actually started as a longer idea being thrown around by me and [frapandfurious](http://archiveofourown.org/users/frapandfurious/pseuds/frapandfurious). Eventually it might grow into a series, in which case there would also be kylux so...that's what you'd have to look forward to if you like this enough.
> 
> Either way I hope you enjoyed and come say hey to me on [tumblr](http://fandomfix8.tumblr.com)!


End file.
